Summer Romance
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: HK, TC: Hunter is lonely, and he meets up with Kira. Conner is out jogging and almost runs Tori over.
1. meeting

The day started out beautiful as it was sunny and things had been quiet for a few days, no monsters to fight. Hunter sat on his bike looking at the empty track, he was lonely. It didn't always matter, that he didn't have a girlfriend, but now he wished he did have one. Someone to share the good and bad times with. He was in college and he wanted someone special. He got on his bike and started it and rode off into the woods. The shade of the leaves overhead helped keep the temperture down a few degrees. He rode along, kicking up dust. He came across a river flowing along, and it looked so inviting that he stopped. Getting off his bike, he removed his helmet and found himself a spot under a shade tree to rest.

He watched the water as it moved, the glare of the sunlight reflecting off the water hurt his eyes, so he pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. It was peaceful here, so he relaxed. What was that? He thought he heard something, and he listened. Yes, he had. It was someone singing, and it was a beautiful voice and song. He looked around to find the source of the music, and spotted a girl sitting not too far off, playing a guitar.

Hunter stood up and walked over to her and she looked up. "Hunter?"

"Hello Kera, it's been a while." She smiled and put down the guitar and patted the ground next to her. He sat down beside her.

"So you are out riding huh?"

"Yeah, I was just wishing I could race, but I made a choice that I have to live with."

"Yeah being a power ranger does effect your dreams. But your time will come, as will mine."

"You play beautifully, and I loved that song."

"Thank you, it's a new one. Trying it out before Friday night, would you like to come?"

"I would love to. How is your gang?"

"Ah Ethan is fine, Conner…well he is Conner. Doctor O, what can I say about him?"

"Mind if I bring some friends?"

"No, you mean your gang right?"

"Of course."

Hours past as the two talked, and laughed. Mean while back in town Conner was wondering where everyone was. Ethan was missing and so was Kera, though he wasn't worried about Ethan. Conner was jogging in the park, when he almost ran down a blond girl. He grabbed her arms and steadied her.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Conner? It's good to see you." Conner looked down and saw the girls familiar face, and smiled brightly.

"Tori!"

"There seems to be power rangers everywhere I go, male ones that is."

"Should be more pretty girls in the groups huh? How about lunch, and we can talk."

"Okay, I am a bit hungry." He wondered why she was in town, but didn't ask yet. He hoped she liked Italian, as he led her down the path towards his favorite restaurant.


	2. dates for the evening

Hunter was enjoying himself, and was not ready for it to end. "Hey Kira, would you like to go for a ride with me?" She stood up and placed her guitar up against the tree, and smiled up at him.

"Yes I would love it. I hear you are very good with that motorcycle?" Hunter smiled his crooked smile, and his eyes twinkled at his looked down at her.

"Well I have my moments." He said modestly. The walked over to the bike, and Hunter straddled it and as soon as it started up, Kira sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He took his helmet from the handlebars and handed it to her. She pulled it on, and hugged him tighter. He drove off, but not at his usual pace, he did not want her to get hurt.

The rode through the woods, enjoying the sunlight, and the warmth of a new friendship. Kira liked Hunter, he was a nice guy, and he had not made one pass at her. Then she briefly thought of Conner, he was always doing that, and teasing her. His face came before her eyes, and she saw his smiling face, but then Hunters replaced it. He was handsome, and she loved the faces he made, they certain made her laugh.

After lunch, Conner and Tori went for a walk, and found themselves on a bench with a bag of peanuts. The sun was bright, and the warmth felt good. Tori pushed up her sunglasses as they slid down her nose. The squirrels and pigeons came over for food, the pigeons strutting around like soldiers, and the squirrels came up on the bench. Tori held out a peanut in its shell to a squirrel that looked at her, before taking it and running off. He ran part of the way up a tree, before looking back. It was nice here, and Conner was nice to hang with.

Conner looked at the girl next to him. She was very pretty, like Kira. He held the bag for her as she took more peanuts out of it. Their eyes met, and Tori looked away, blushing. "Tori, do you have a boyfriend?" She turned to him, and smiled.

"No, I don't, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, tonight? We could go to a movie, or there is a baseball game at the school."

"I'd like that Conner, either one is fine with me. What is playing at the movies?"

"The new Star Wars movie, it starts today."

"Oh, I really want to see that one. See what happens with Anakin." He watched her, and knew she must think Anakin was handsome, most girls did. He wondered what she thought of him, but he was not asking.

"Okay then it's the movie. I can pick you up at six, we can eat and then the movie, it starts at 7:30."

"Great, you have my address. I will see you then, I have to run. Sensei is expecting me to stop by, always training." She stood up, and he joined her. She looked up at him, and he found himself lost in her blue eyes. Then she turned and walked away, and turned and ran off the other way, he had a date tonight.

Hunter dropped off Kira at the spot he found her, as she was not finished her practice. He would see her later, and he had a date with her the next night. He wondered what colors she liked, and did he have anything in his closet that matched that color. He wondered if her favorite was yellow, like Dustin's. He did not really care for that color, unless it was the color of a girls hair.


	3. attraction closer to home

It had been two weeks and the two young couples had been dating often. Tori was outside watching her students, and Hunter was outside with his on this warm day. Her eyes kept wondering over to him, and lingered.

Hunter had been busy all day, and had skipped lunch. He was thinking of getting a pizza, a movie, and going home. He saw a flash of movement and turned, seeing Tori. His gaze looked her over from head to foot. She really was a beauty, and she was not seeing his brother anymore. He remembered the first time he saw her, but his brother beat him to her. He liked Kira and she was fun to be with. However, Tori, he could not put his finger on it just yet.

Hey bro, you about done for the day? Why don't we go get some food and watch motocross on TV?" Hunter turned and looked at Dustin who was smiling at him.

"Oh hi Dustin, I guess we could. But how about a movie instead?" He turned and glanced back at Tori, and Dustin saw it.

"You like her, don't you?" Hunter turned back to Dustin seeing that look on his face.

"No, I am seeing Kira, you know that. I just wonder why Blake dumped her?"

"He has no taste? Man, I am still mad at your brother for hurting her. No guy is going to hurt her around me. You know he and I had a talk before he left?"

"The black eye, and busted lip?"

"Yeah, he deserved it."

"Yeah, I guess he did."

"If you are into her man, remember…don't hurt her. Or else you answer to me." Hunter smiled at his friend.

"No worries."

Dustin walked off to change clothes, and Hunter turned and saw Tori looking at him. He smiled over at her, and she returned it. Do I like Tori, more than a friend?

88888888888888

The next evening Hunter came out of his apartment, walked down the hall, and ran into Tori coming out of hers. He caught her upper arms and kept her from falling down.

"Hunter."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I was just going for a swim, want to join me?" He looked down at her, taking in her bikini and her curves. Their eyes locked and Hunter felt hot.

"I…"

"Ah come on Hunter, it's a nice night for it, there's a bright full moon and the beach isn't crowded."

"Okay. I have to go change though." Why did he agree to that? He should be running the other way, before he ruined a good friendship.

"I'll wait on the steps for you. Hurry." She walked off, and Hunter turned and walked back to his room. His thoughts in turmoil.

Tori sat down on the front steps, gazing out at the dark ocean, where the moonlight reflected off the water, and she could hear the ocean. She was confused, what was she doing? She was dating Conner a great guy, and she was eyeing Hunter. She had dreamed about him the night before, and she blushed at the memory of it. Hunter was her friend, and real friends were hard to come by. Forget it Tori, you are just being a friend, and inviting him to swim, safer not swim alone. Yeah right, if that were the case she would have asked Dustin.


	4. too late for saying?

Kira was playing her guitar under a large shade tree, her thoughts far away. She really liked Hunter, and thought he was great guy who didn't call her doll, and baby like Conner did. He treated her nice and was so handsome. What girl wouldn't want a guy like him for her boyfriend?

Conner came up and dropped down beside her, as she put down the guitar and looked at him. He had nice eyes. Tori was a lucky girl, as Conner had changed the way he acted, grew up some. Their eyes met and Conner smiled at her, and she returned it.

"So how is it going Kira?"

"Fine, how are you and Tori doing?"

"She is a very special girl, and I like being around her." He did, but he still held a secret wish that it was a certain girl with the voice of an angel that was his girl. He had never gotten over his interest in her, though he had tried to bury it.

"Is Hunter being a gentleman?" If he wasn't he would have a talk with him.

"Yes, I really like him, and those cute faces he makes. He makes me laugh."

888888888888888888888888888888

Hunter was eating his lunch outside when he saw Tori. He watched her walk, long blond hair flowing behind her as the wind caught it. He remembered the swim they had taken the night before, and the cold shower later. He tried replacing Kira's face for Tori's. But it faded quickly. He had a date with her tonight, and he didn't want to hurt her. But why didn't he do something about his feelings for Tori when they were still power rangers. It was simple, because of his brother.

Tori looked at him, and turned away and went back inside, a strange look on her face. She was trying to avoid him, and he knew he should do the same with her. But he couldn't avoid her in his dreams.

Tori opened her cell phone and answered it, and found it was Conner. She was glad to hear from him, and wondering if he was calling to cancel the trip to that concert tonight. Dustin watched his friend, and wondered if she was really happy with Conner, as she wasn't smiling, and seemed preoccupied by something, perhaps it was Hunter.

When Tori came out to get into her van to drive home, she saw Hunter there bending over his bike. She walked over to him and saw him fiddling with the bike.

"What is wrong Hunter?"

"I can't get my bike started."

"Maybe Dustin can fix it."

"He already left and I have plans for the evening." He was avoiding looking her in the eyes. She was looking at the sky, and wishing someone would come along that could help Hunter. But knew she would have to give him a ride home.

"I'll give you a ride, you can pick up the bike tomorrow. I also have plans for the evening and am in a hurry. I only have two hours to get ready." Hunter smiled at that, 'she is beautiful already.' He mentally smacked himself, 'must not think that way.'

Hunter walked over to the van and got in, and buckled up. Tori started the engine and drove off, it was to be a very quiet, tense ride for both.

8888888888888888888888888888

Conner had fixed up the patio with tiny lights, and a table lite by candlelight. Soft music was playing, and he hoped that Tori would like it. He heard the doorbell and went to answer it, when he opened it, he smiled and offered her a red rose. Tori smiled at Conner and took a wiff of the fragrant rose as she followed him into the living room. They had decided to skip the concert for a quiet evening.

Tori glanced around the room as Conner took her hand and led her outside. She loved what she saw, and he pulled her into his arms and they began to slow dance. Tori leaned into him and closed her eyes. She would forget Hunter and think only of Conner. He was a good guy, that her parents would approve of, and her sister would be envious of.

Conner reached down with his fingertips and tipped Tori's face up so their eyes met. He slowly lowered his head and their lips met in a soft kiss. They broke the kiss and looked at each other, and then their lips met again, this time with something more.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Hunter canceled his date with Kira, claiming he was sick. In a way he was, in his heart. He knew that he was in love with Tori, and he didn't know what to do about it. Probably too late for him anyway, she had Conner. He didn't want to hurt Kira, but he was going to tell her tomorrow.

He turned on the tv and a special bullentin came on, about an six car pile up. The camera crew was showing the cars, and some of the victims. He felt his heart skip a beat, when he reconized Conners car, and paramedics working on someone in that car. "Tori!"He picked up the phone and without looking dialed Dustin's number.

"Hello?"

"Dustin, it's Hunter. Turn on channel 5, an accident. The car with Tori and Conner were involved!" He heard Dustin grabbing for the remote and then a gasp on the other end of the line.

"I'll met you at the hospital, bro." Dustin hung up as Hunter watched the paramedics remove Tori from the car, and Conner. They were rushed to the ambulance, and Hunter ran for the door, leaving the tv on.

8888888888888888888888888888


	5. another crash

Hunter met Dustin as he came through the emergency doors. Dustin's hair was spiked from him running his fingers through it. Dustin motioned for Hunter to join him and they sat down in the plastic chairs lining the room. There were several people waiting to be seen in the emergency room. However, the two young men did not pay any attention to them, as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

They heard the sirens coming closer and stood up. Then they heard a crash, both ran outside and saw a pileup in the street in front of the hospital. A pickup truck had crashed into the ambulance. Hunter and Dustin ran out and over to the ambulance. Hunter opened the door, and climbed in with Dustin. Tori lay there on the turned over stretcher, the two young men turned the stretcher back over and saw Tori's eyes open. Her face had blood on it, and she had bandages on her stomach, as Hunter pulled the blanket back into place. Apparently, the paramedic was checking her when it happened, as the restraints were off, and the man lay on the floor with a large bump on his forehead, unconscious.

"Tori, can you hear me?" Hunter put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. She was out of it, and did not respond. "Dustin we need to get this stretcher out of her and over to the emergency room." Dustin started backing out, while holding the end of the stretcher, with Hunter on the other end.

The two friends quickly moved it over to the entrance, and Dustin was yelling for some help. A nurse came quickly over with an orderly. They pushed the stretcher past the two doors and they lost sight of Tori. Dustin and Hunter looked at each other, as help from the hospital went out to check the ambulance and the driver of the truck. Both guys had forgotten about everyone else.

From the other door that led to the other part of the hospital came Shane, and Cam who hurried over. Just as the hospital personnel began moving in with the two drivers, and the paramedic and the other driver on stretchers. Hunter and Dustin moved over to their friends.

"How is she and Conner?" Cam was looking towards the doors to the treatment rooms.

"Don't know; on the way in there was another accident with the ambulance this time. We brought Tori in on her stretcher. Haven't seen Conner yet." Just as he said that, the other ambulance pulled in, and the other stretcher came in with Conner on it. He was awake and in pain. The gang moved over to where the Paramedic had stopped to ask the nurse where to put him.

"Conner."

"Hunter, guys…how is Tori?"

"We don't know yet. But we know she will be fine, and so will you."

"Yeah dude, us PRs are a tough group, huh?" Conner tried to smile at Dustin but grimaced instead.

The paramedics took him to the treatment room, and Kira came in just after that. She looked around anxiously.

"Where is Conner?" she turned to Hunter and moved over to him.

"He's in there, along with Tori." He saw there were tears in her eyes as he pulled her close and she cried on his shoulder. "He is going to be fine." He tried to comfort her, as he thought about Tori.

Kira looked up at Hunter, and saw the pain in his expression. "You love Tori don't you?"

"Yes I do. I am sorry."

"Don't be, I love Conner."

The other boys looked on, and were confused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time past and the group waited for word about those they cared for. Cam went and got some juice and some sandwiches for the gang. They waited in the waiting room, along with others waiting for word. Shane paced, Dustin flipped through the same comic book repeatedly, and never seeing what was on the pages. Hunter sat tapping his fingers on the table beside him. Kira sat humming a song softly.

A doctor came out wearing his scrubs, and a tired look on his face. He looked around the room. "Anyone here for Conner Ross?"

Kira jumped up, and ran over. "I am, how is Conner?"

"He has a slight concussion, a laceration on his forehead, a broken right arm, and some bruised ribs. But he should be fine; he will be here for a few days."

"Can I see him?" Kira smiled at the news and could not wait to see him.

"Sure, he's been moved to room 342. Just take the elevator up." The doctor turned and walked away. The others waited some more.

An hour later, the doors opened again, and a young woman in a white smock came out. She looked around. "Anyone here for Tori Hanson?"

She saw all the young men come up to her. Lucky girl she thought, to have such handsome young men care about her. Especially two of them.

"How is she?" She turned and looked at the tall handsome blond man, with the worry so obvious in his eyes.

"Well, she has a concussion, some broken ribs. She has been taken up for surgery she has some internal bleeding. There is some swelling on her spine also. We will let you know when she is out of surgery."

"Will she…" ask Dustin with his eyes glistening.

"We will just have to wait and see, I wish I could say yes for sure." She turned and walked back the doors, leaving the boys standing there, more worried.

Hunter sat down in the chair, leaned over, and put his head in his hands. She had to be all right, she could not die. He had not had the chance to tell her he loved her yet. He wanted the chance at a future with her. He remembered the time on the beach during her birthday, and his taunting her, and her chasing him. When he had let her catch him, and they had shared a sweet kiss. He wanted her then, but waited.


	6. 3 days later

Hunter sat there in the waiting room, doing what he was bad at, waiting. The gang had been there for several hours, and no word so far. Hunter got up and paced. He wished he had his bike, he would just ride to nowhere and everywhere, he would ride it out. However, he turned and looked at the others, Shane who was looking at him with worry for him. Cam who was working on a laptop computer, and Dustin who was shredding a magazine in tiny strips, he had quite a pile next to him.

The door opened and the doctor came in, her green clothes had blood on them. She walked over to them, and the boys stood up.

"How is she Doc?"

"She is in recovery now. We lost for a few minutes during the surgery. We had to remove her spleen, and repair a tear in her right kidney. We believe we found it all, and now we wait. Nevertheless, the next 24 hours will decide it, though I think she will be fine in time.

"Can I see her?"

"I am sorry; she can't have visitors until she gets into a room, room 312, about an hour from now. Why don't you boys go get something to eat, and relax a little. Just don't try to meatloaf in the cafeteria, it's rather nasty." She smiled then and walked off.

The guys turned to each other, relieved and worried at the same time. They turned to go to the elevators for the cafeteria.

Tori woke up in a lot of pain, the light in the room from the open blinds hurt her eyes. She did not know how long she had been out of it. A big warm hand gently took hers, and she turned her head and found Hunter there.

"Hunter," her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah, I am here. You missed the gang's movie night."

"Oh- what happened Hunter?" She tried to swallow but her throat was dried up. Hunter grabbed the plastic water container and poured her some into the glass with the straw. He held it for her to sip. "That is better, thanks."

"You were in an accident, with Conner. He's fine, he went home two days ago. You decided you wanted to stay in this lovely hotel and sleep. I missed you Tori." Tori looked into his eyes, and his drawn face, knowing he had been suffering.

"I'm back now from my vacation. When do I get out of here?"

"That's up to the lovely female doctor you have. When you are well I will give you a ride home."

"Hunter, have you been here long?"

"No, not too long," he replied but keeping silent that he had not left her side since she came in. He rubbed the back of her hand, as he looked at her. Her bruises were beginning to fade, but her coloring was still too pale.

Tori could not figure out why Conner was not there, even though they had talked before he took her home. Discussed where they were going, and what they wanted. She was so tired, but she wanted to talk some more to Hunter.

"Tori, you should rest, I will be here when you wake up." 'I'll be here forever if you will let me. She is awake, finally, now comes the hard part- for me.

"I don't want to sleep." She squeezed his hand, and smiled. "Hunter…I…"

"Shush, we will talk later." Yeah then I will offer you my heart, he thought.

"Okay, but I have something to say to you first…I love you." Hunter blinked, and stared at her. Did she say what he thought he heard? Must be the drugs talking.

"Tori…"

"I do, Hunter, I love you more than I ever thought possible to love a man."

"Tori, my darling girl, I love you. I love you more than anything. I would sacrifice anything for you. I would die for you." He leaned and softly kissed her on the lips. He looked down into her twinkling eyes.

"Hunter, I never thought you would say that to me. Does that mean I am your girl?"

"You better believe it, mine, and mine alone. I love you so much." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it as Tori watched him. He pulled out a ring and took her left hand. "Tori, will you accept my heart, and the rest of me?"

"Yes, Hunter, if you accept mine."

He put the ring on her finger. It was a Celtic ring of promise. She reached up and touched his cheek, and he saw a tear there. He wiped it away, and leaned and kissed her again. He did not want to hurt her, and was careful.

"It's beautiful." She saw a mist in Hunters eyes, as he smiled, and then pulled a goofy face that made her laugh. Though that hurt, she could not wait to get out of the hospital.


	7. no matter what

-1Hours past as Hunter sat there, lost in his own dark thoughts. Tori couldn't die. He didn't notice the others gathered around sitting in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room. He stood up, and began to pace, his blond hair a mess from his fingers running through it, his clothes wrinkled. Hunter had been waiting for over 12 hours for new word on her.

Tori's parents were out of the country, but on their way back from their vacation. Until then Hunter intended to look out for her. A nurse came up to him, touching him arm gently as he made another turn in his pacing. Hunter looked down at her.

"You can see her now. Room 216."

Hunter hurried down the hall in the direction she pointed. He skidded in front of the room and pushed the door open. He stopped. Inside he saw her lying on the bed. His legs had lead attached as he had trouble moving them over to the bed.

He stood next to her bed, and reached down touching her hand. He saw the iv's, and the monitors attached to her. She had a cut on her forehead, and bruising around her temple. But she was still beautiful. "Tori?"

She didn't wake up, and he stood there looking at her. Glad that she was alive. " Tori, it's me Hunter. It's going to be alright, Tori. You are going to be fine. I wish you would open your eyes and look at me." He took her hand in his, and sat down in the chair. "I'm not leaving you."

He had been there all night, and it was almost lunch time when the doctor came in as Tori woke. Hunter was happy to see those blue eyes looking up at him. "Hunter?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Miss Hanson, I'm glad you are awake. I have a few things to talk to you about. If you will excuse us sir."

"No, I want him to stay." She tightened her grip on his hand.

The doctor looked at the young man and then nodded. "Alright. Miss Hanson, you were in a car accident and you substained some injuries. You have swelling on your spine, in a few days we will know something. You had some bleeding from your liver, we fixed that. Cracked two ribs, and have a concussion."

Tori tried to sit up, and winched, and screwed her eyes up. She lay back and glanced at Hunter. "Doctor, I'm not going to be crippled am I?"

Hunter gave the doctor a hard look, the man was tackless, and he wanted to punch him out.

The doctor looked at the file in his hand. "It's too early to say, but you should be prepared. Though you probably will get the use of your legs back when the swelling goes away. We will have to wait and see. You are lucky to be alive, Miss Hanson."

"Am I really?" Tori had begun to cry. Hunter moved and put the rail down and sat down on the bed, leaning over and softly hugging her. "Hunter, I'm crippled!"

"Get out doctor, now!" Yelled Hunter. He whispered to Tori trying to calm her down.

000000000000000000

Hours later Hunter sat there with a sleeping Tori. He had told the others what the doctor had said, and they had gone home, since Tori didn't want to see anyone. Hunter refused to leave her.

When Tori woke she saw Hunter sitting there. "Hunter?"

"Yeah, your favorite thunder ninja." He made a face and she smiled.

"You are a nut, Hunter. What am I going to do?"

"Get better. Tori I was going to tell you yesterday but you had the accident. I know you might not be interested, and if not I understand."

"What are you talking about Hunter?"

"When I was dating Kira, I couldn't get you off my mind. The night before I knew what I wanted, and I told Kira too. It's you that I want. You I love."

Tori looked at him, with a surprised expression, and then she smiled. "Hunter, it's what I wanted too. But I thought you weren't interested because of Blake, or I wasn't your type."

"Not my type? Let's check my list of my perfect girl, see if you fit the bill, shall we? Long blond hair, blue eyes, beautiful, likes to surf, ride motorcycles, and is a water ninja, and former ranger." He started making faces as he pretended to think…"Who fits that bill?"

"Tori rolled her eyes. "Hunter you idiot, but you made me smile."

"Tori, I love you."

"Hunter, I love you too. But, I'm not good enough for you now. Worthless."

Hunter moved from the chair to her bed again. "Don't ever say that. Even if this is permanent, I don't care. I'll be right here for you. We can learn how to deal with it together. It's not just your legs I love. It's all of you."

"Hunter, you are special."

"Be my girl, Tori?"

"Yes."

He leaned and kissed her, and the rest of the world faded away as they lost themselves in that kiss that sealed their relationship.

00000000000000000000000

Weeks had past and Tori was living at Hunter's apartment. He had rearranged things for her wheelchair. Tori couldn't believe that he was so supportive, and by far the best man she had ever met. True to his word he had researched and gone to meetings with her. Wanting to know how he could help her, help them. Even when she had gotten irritable with him over little things, he just smiled or made faces at her.

Tori was sitting on the sofa with Hunter watching a movie. When Hunter turned and kissed her, and she returned it. They began making out, and Tori froze when Hunter touched her leg.

"Hunter! I could feel that! You touched my leg!"

Hunter pulled away, and looked at her. "You can feel that?"

"Yeah, and my feet tingle."

"Tori! You see, you are going to walk again!"

Tori was laughing and crying as she hugged Hunter."I'm going to walk again, dance, and surf. I'm going to walk by your side."

"Yeah, Tori, you will. Forever. It's just the beginning for us."

The end…….


End file.
